Between Shadow and Light
by Guardian Nimara
Summary: While hiding behind another face, Princess Zelda works tirelessly with the Hero of Time to reclaim the home that was now swallowed in darkness. The thoughts of a crownless princess.
1. Chapter 1

_Many people see shadows as a thing of evil. Something to be feared. Something to be banished. The horror of darkness is one that each creature feels. The feel of insecurity. The feel of hopelessness. The blackness of night was a thing to be avoided, criticized, hated and dreaded._

 _They simply did not understand._

 _I was always taught of light and darkness as two sides of the same coin. Shadows, while not as trustworthy as brightness, is the binding force between the two. When you have light, there will always be shades, even at the sun's apex. It can provide comfort from strong waves of heat, yet it can hide the footfalls of terrible assassins._

 _The shadows are like living beasts, or even man itself. It is not wholly good, nor wholly evil. It shifts and sways with each passing moment; breathing invisible sighs as it sweeps the land. The shadows are living, breathing things. It can accept you into a soft embrace, or it can swiftly reject you._

 _For some reason, even as a being of light, they had accepted me._

I set down the pen and stared blankly at words I had scrawled across the brittle parchment. With a sigh, and some difficulty, I pushed myself to my feet. The harsh, tight fabric of the Sheikah was still so unfamiliar that movement within it felt strange and forced.

"You cannot keep writing these things down, Sheik."

I didn't jump at my mentor's unannounced appearance. Impa had gotten into a habit of unwelcome visits and abrupt returns. "I do not see why not. I write nothing of myself in these pages and…"

"It is still very unbecoming of a young Sheikah male to be writing in a diary."

Before I could respond, the shadows swirled around us as a protective shroud against listening ears. My eyes narrowed. Of course Impa knew what I would say; why else would she hide our words? "That is simply because I am not a young Sheikah male. I merely deem that writing of what I learn now may benefit me someday in the future."

Impa grunted in disbelief, crossing her arms over her armored chest. Today was one of the days that I was reminded sharply of how intimidating she was. Her stance commanded respect and authority. Though her hair had lightened due to age, the deep red of her eyes—hereditary in all Sheikah—spoke of a strength and power that even her daunting looks could not.

"I mean it, Impa. It has been three years already, I think I now understand the circumstances."

"If you didn't, you wouldn't be here." the older woman took silent steps to be at my side. "I will allow this if you only continue making ready for his return."

I looked down at my right hand that rested softly on the box that was our makeshift table. Even through the bandages, I could almost see the golden glow respond to my glance. Despite its unmatchable power, I felt its apprehension as well. The Triforce was waiting.

"Eventually…" I trialed off before looking up with determined eyes that reflected the same red as my mentor. "Help me be ready."


	2. Chapter 2

_Seven years, two months, twelve days and…_ I scrunched my face as I thought, the action thoroughly covered by the fabric of my cowl. _Three hours since I last saw him._

I crouched watching the ruins of my hometown with a silent sadness that came from too many years of heartache. Once colorful homes were reduced to disorderly rubble. The sky was a black sea of congealed blood, covering the sun and moon from sheading their light upon the horrid wasteland.

I didn't have to close my eyes to remember the night that it had happened; how laughter turned to screams. The images of horrified faces as I hurried past in my escape were blurred by tears of so long ago—tears that I refused to cry now. It hurt like a dagger in the heart from a friend to think of how many men, women and children still roamed the streets. They were, of course, no longer happy. No longer smiling. They had been refused the rest that came with death. The Evil King had taken them.

They were Hylian no longer. They were ReDeads. Only killing them would bring them ultimate peace.

With a silent groan, I kept myself back. Returning to Castle Town was dangerous enough, even for a quick scouting. The usurper's monsters were none too bright, but they were ruthless and killed on sight. Alone, it would be suicide.

 _But you won't be alone much longer._

I started, unsure of what to make of the thought when I felt a stirring of joy and relief deep within my soul. Sheikah or not, I couldn't help the smile that broke out across my features. Hope could make someone even as surly as Impa grin. I had needed hope for seven years.

 _He's here,_ I rejoiced as I rushed away.

 _All people have wishes._

 _They all want them to come true._

 _What they don't realize is that sometimes, what you envision is not what reality will give you._

 _My hope came. My wish came true._

 _Somehow, I feel like his hasn't…_

My steps were perfectly silent as I snuck down the hall of the Temple of Time. In all of my seven years away, I had not been back to this hallowed place. The marble gleam of the floors and walls were undimmed and untouched by the evil I was previously surrounded by. If anything, with every step I took forward it became brighter.

 _Still_ …

I was no longer trusting in nature. Years of running, witnessing brutality and vicious training had hardened me. Strange as it may seem, though there was pure light in the building, I shrunk away. It was still unsafe for me to rejoin the light I was born into, so I stepped into the warm, adoptive arms of the scarce shadows as I continued to approach the raised dais and pedestal in front of me.

Nothing.

No hero. No blonde boy in green clothes. No fairy.

 _Was I wrong?_

Before my doubts could amount to anything more, a light of the purest blue erupted from the holy ground, engulfing nearly the whole chamber. I gasped and raised a fist to block my eyes from the blinding exposure. When I finally lowered my hand, relief and hope blossomed in my chest.

One: I was once more hidden in shadows.

Two: There was a figure standing before me. It was…

My mouth fell open. When last I saw him, Link was a grinning boy, willing to rush off to save the world. His eyes would light up at the thought of adventure and he would bob in excitement along with the fairy that accompanied him. Despite his energy and happiness, he was very down-to-earth and strong.

This Link… He almost fell over as soon as his heavily booted feet touched the floor. The ball of light beside him squeaked in terror, unsure of how to help. He luckily caught his balance and shooed his fairy off with a limp wave of his hand.

"Mm a'right Navi."

Both of the newcomers stopped at his voice: deep and smooth. It was so unlike the pitchy tone he took on as a boy. The fairy flew to take a glance at his lowered face, still covered from my sight by sandy blonde locks, and laughed. This time when Link's hand rose, it was to bat her away, not to reassure her.

"You ARE older!" Navi screeched. "I thought it was only a dream, but—."

"Quit it." Link grumbled, fighting off a fit of what looked like dizziness.

"But you ARE! How could you be? You're a Kokiri! They don't age! They just don't!"

"Navi," the hero finally looked up, his blue gaze swirling with conflicting emotions, "not now."

I was stunned—not so much by what he was saying, but by how he looked. Gone was all of the boyishness I had grown accustomed to seeing him with. His wide eyes were now deep and morose. Though his jaw was set and his gaze fierce, he looked exhausted.

"Listen," he continued, "I'm still not used to the idea myself." As if to prove this point, he took an experimental step forward. His eyebrows drew together in concentration as he tried to work out how his newly muscled body worked. "And it's not only that. I have to get used to it quickly. You heard Rauru. Hyrule is in danger. We can worry about everything else later, okay?"

"…Alright…" she gave in reluctantly.

"Good, let's go and…" the hero had turned to walk away when I decided it was my time to appear, alerting him to my presence by heavy footfalls. Despite his earlier clumsiness, he turned like a whip and was on me before I could put my arms up in a show of peace. The Master Sword gleamed angrily from a point just under my chin. Gathering up what was left of my courage, I met his crystal blue eyes with red ones.

"I would point the Sword of Evils' Bane elsewhere, hero. I am not your enemy." my voice was calm and controlled, just as I had trained to have it be in such a situation… Though, said situations never had the Hero of Time about to slay me.

"Then who are you?"

I momentarily struggled for words. A friend? No. "I am a guide," I settled for, "Zelda sent me." Not quite a lie, she might as well have…

"Z-Zelda?" Link sheathed the sword and looked at me with such relief and desperation that my façade almost crumbled… almost. "Where is she? Is she alright? Can I see her? Has-?"

"Calm yourself, hero. I cannot tell you much for that could compromise her safety, but I will say that she is safe. Hidden." I took a deep breath, almost as if doing so would calm the young man. Somehow, my words did the trick.

His eyes took me in fully this time. I wanted to shy back, but that would have been ridiculous. Link was looking at Sheik, not at me. The eyes he saw were red, not blue. The form he saw was frustratingly unisex, not female. The rest of the features, though changed slightly, were covered. He was seeing a possible ally, not a friend.

"What do I do?"

I nodded in approval: the equivalent of a smile or hug from a Sheikah. "Firstly, you train. You'll die on your own at this point. Follow closely. Stay silent."

He nodded and walked out of the temple with me, but stopped short as the thick air of death that had settled on this once happy city drove the breath from his body. I wanted to give him time to adjust, but I knew we would have to move quickly. Besides, it had taken me seven years to get used to it, and I still wanted to weep at the sight. I began to walk away, knowing that I could not comfort him. It still made me want to smile when he ripped his attention away from the destruction and followed me into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

_Some people are average. When it comes to something they want to do, they reach for it with effort. They can grow it into a talent._

 _Some are ungifted. They struggle and claw their way up until they reach their goal, or they die trying. Making their goal into an actual talent requires more skill and effort than most are willing or able to give._

 _And then there are those who are so naturally talented that it makes you want to praise their every action while you throw up on the side in jealousy. Those people can pick up something immediately and give it a grace and skill that you never knew existed._

 _Maybe that's why I'm so annoyed? Because I was one of the ungifted? Because I had to struggle and fight to survive in this world?_

 _Or was it because my 'student' was learning too quickly? At this rate, in one week he'll have covered what I did in three years._

 _I guess that it's a good thing._

 _He is, after all, the Hero of Time._

"Pick up your feet!" I shouted as, once more, Link stubbornly held his ground like a thousand-year-old tree.

His grin almost caught me off guard. "Four words! A record!"

I growled and lunged at him once more.

We were sparring under the shade of a mature maple far from the castle's watchful eyes. Much to Link's disappointment, we had spent days there and I showed no signs of becoming more talkative. Since day one, I had been drilling him ruthlessly as I had been taught by Impa. It occurred to me when I nearly sprained his wrist that I might have to be more cautious. An injured hero is a useless hero.

As it turned out, I didn't need to add more caution. Link improved. Drastically. He was the master of improvising with the sword. He never did anything the same way twice. He had no set patterns and battled with a set determination that bordered on madness.

I nodded in approval once more as he began using all of his body to fight. Holding your ground was all well and good if you were in a war, but one on one or against a group with no ally would mean your death. Once he understood that, he became not only a dangerous opponent, but a deadly one.

It was then that I decided that he was ready. I didn't want him to know that he was beginning to tire me out anyway…

"Enough." I sheathed my twin daggers, remembering with an inward smile how the hero was, at first, terrified of practicing with real weapons. He was strangely concerned that he would accidentally kill me.

I sat down, eyeing Link jealously as he went to the river's edge and coated his sweating face with the cool liquid. When he noticed my look, he gestured me over. I refused immediately.

"Come on! It's just water!" He stood and made his way back to me. "After that training session, how haven't you broken a sweat? Aren't all of those layers hot?"

 _Yes…_ I silently answered.

He sat beside me in silence, watching as a couple of birds took flight toward the forest that was his childhood home. Link looked deep in thought, which was always concerning. "Don't you trust me?"

My red eyes searched his at the question. Of course I trusted him! Was he trying to trick me into giving information away about myself? "I do not see relevance in your question."

Link's lips twitched at the victory of having me speak, but he continued in all seriousness. "You never remove that mask, for one thing. Another is that I don't even know your name!"

"I've had no reason to-."

"YEAH!" Navi cried as she dove out from under Link's cap. "We don't even know if you're a guy or girl!"

The two looked at me, determined for answers. I sighed. "Sheikah are a people of mystery. We do not reveal much to outsiders. Due to my… closeness with the princess, I must remain as much of a mystery as possible."

"Can you answer one of the questions? Just one?" Link begged.

"My name is Sheik." I said simply, then rose. "You will get no more from me." Before they could respond, I cut them off. "Training is over. The Sages are in need of assistance. The first is a girl that I believe you know quite well in the forest. Alas, equipped as you are, you cannot even begin your search. The item you need is in Kakariko."

The Hero of Time stood at my words. "Why are you telling me this? Aren't you coming?"

"I am afraid that I have business elsewhere for the time being." I took a few steps away before turning back to them, fixing deku nuts between my fingers. "Hero, good luck." Before he could respond, I threw down my load and disappeared as the light blinded the forest dwellers.


	4. Chapter 4

_I hate waiting._

 _I especially hate waiting while watching someone else does all the work._

 _I guess it all comes down to the feeling of being helpless. When I have something to do, I can chase the feeling away. When I am no longer useful, I feel like I'm drowning._

 _I want to help. I want to tell the truth._

 _Is that so wrong?_

 _Link POV_

Link ran his hand though his sweaty forelocks in irritation, glaring at the ghost of a man he never liked before in life. Dampѐ grinned down at him for the seventh time. The guy was all too happy despite being dead and floating in his own grave, Link decided.

"I ain't slow, kid." He gave Link a lopsided, semi-translucent smile. "If you want my treasure…"

"I have to keep up with you, yah-da, yah-da, yah-da. Heard you the first time, crazy old man!" The hero tried to rub away the headache he felt coming on. If only Sheik had stayed… he/she could have just threatened the treasure from him. Sheikah were pretty intimidating… And didn't they have something to do with calming spirits? Or was that just a rumor?

"I know I'm dead," the old gravedigger griped, "but I don't have all day!"

Link pushed back his hair and fixed his cap back over his head. "Good, 'cause I'm gonna beat you this time!"

Dampѐ laughed and they both sped off without a word.

 _Sheik POV_

 _Where is he?_ I was pacing. It wasn't very Sheikah-like, but it also wasn't like the hero to take so long racing a dead man! I had done it myself a few times for 'fun' when I was younger and needed an escape from Impa. I never knew why she let me do it… maybe she saw it as a twisted sort of training…

My thoughts were interrupted as Link made his way out of the windmill. His face was set in a frown that seemed to get deeper every time his fairy buzzed around his head. As they approached I jumped into a nearby tree picked up their conversation.

"A dead guy, Link! How hard is it to beat a—."

"Navi. Shut up. If you spent any time outside my cap, you would have noticed that he was throwing fire at my face to slow me down!"

"Oh… that's where the burns came from."

"Duh!" Link sounded exhausted. "Look, we got the item. Sheik said the Sage was a girl in the forest?"

"Yeah… are you thinking it's who I think it is?"

"…Saria…" The both voiced grimly.

"…Link, do you think she'll be at her spot?"

The hero sat with a heavy grunt. "Not if she's in trouble… but that's the first place to look, right?"

"It's a looooooong walk…"

Link sighed loudly, then sucked in a sharp breath as an idea came to him. "Do you remember Lon Lon Ranch?"


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N:_** The first one, sorry :) I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot. I had always wondered what was behind Ingo's change of heart almost immediately after who ran away with the best horse he had. This is my version of the events.

Please respond and let me know what you think! I'd love feedback!

 _It is said that even when all else changes, the one constant is your friends. It is a saying that I frankly did not understand until today._

 _Sometimes, when the world is a raging river that threatens to pull you under, a friend is all you need to pull you back to shore. I certainly felt that way upon seeing Hyrule's savior awaken in the temple._

 _It is comforting to know that he can find that same peace…_

 _…_ _even if it comes from a horse…_

I watched silently as Link's face underwent a vast array of emotions within the space of three seconds: confusion, terror, rage, a flicker of hope, and then anger once more before settling into some degree of caution. His sharp eyes narrowed as he forced his feet forward, jaw clenching at every dark change that had destroyed such a peaceful place.

Lon Lon Ranch was—other than Castle Town—the first place to change. The tyrant 'king' immediately sought out those like him. After all, pigs like to roll in muck together. It was easy to see the jealousy, pride and thirst for power that emanated from a certain farm worker. It had taken a few days for this place to be turned to Ganondorf's favor.

Link was obviously thinking the same thing.

"Ingo! What happened here?" Despite his attempt to keep his voice controlled, it came out with a sharp edge.

The other man, standing at a gate that unfortunately had his face engraved on it, turned with a calculated smile. "Yes, I am the great Ingo. Who are you?"

"I…" the hero paused, wondering how much to say. "I'm Klin from Kakariko. I just thought that Talon or Malon would be here…"

A fit of rage reddened Ingo's face, but he carefully schooled it back into place. I knew that look; he was juicing the customer. "Kakariko, eh Klin? I know there've been rumors that I stole the ranch from Talon, but they're all lies! I, the great Ingo, did all of the work here. I got my fair dues. The great Ganondorf granted me this land, and I'll be breedin' him an excellent horse.

"But never mind that. You're here for a horse, ain't you?" his words were slick and practiced. "Riding is a cheap sixty rupees!"

Link's eyebrows furrowed and he crossed his arms. I sighed in relief. At least the hero wasn't stupid. He knew he was being cheated, and so he began to bargain prices. "Listen, I want to ride but travelling is expensive and I don't have that kind of money. Sixty is far too much; can we make it forty?"

"Forty?" Ingo laughed, "For forty, you can get a saddle. No horse."

"Forty-five."

The heavier man looked insulted. "That'd get you the saddle and the reigns only… but since it is your first time here, I may consider letting you ride for a shortened time for only fifty!"

Link grumbled and made a show of digging desperately around in his pouch for the money, pulling out only greens. I smiled behind fabric. The hero was not poor, but he made a good show of it. Link had always managed to find rupees in the strangest of places like the grass, pots and—strangely—from rolling into trees. "Here."

Ingo giggled at the sight of fifty green rupees and pushed the gates open. "Come on in, Klin." Link followed slowly, his eyes never leaving Ingo's back. "We have thirty horses at the ranch right now. All of them fine specimens. Luckily for you, one is already saddled: ol' Bessie here."

The hero looked at the horse in some semblance of distrust. I could only wonder why he had those feelings for an animal. "Can I ride another?"

The farmhand snorted. "Takes off of your time if you do. They ain't saddled. But go ahead."

Link smiled to himself and pulled out the Ocarina of Time. I tried not to gasp as I saw it. Seven years ago, I had thrown the instrument to him upon my escape from the castle. I had not seen where it had landed, or knew if Link had found it until much later. Seeing it in his hands gave me a feeling of both joy and of guilt.

Soon, a soft melody and a louder whinny pulled me from my depressing thoughts. When I looked up, a russet mare was happily trotting toward my hero. Ingo looked as surprised as I felt when Link threw his arms around her thick neck.

"Epona… but she's wild! Unrideable!"

Link ignored his doubt filled words and carefully swung himself onto her bare back. Ingo watched breathlessly, waiting to see a streak of green highlighting the air when the horse inevitably threw him, only to be disappointed. The hero was gracefully leading her around the pen, smiling wider than I had ever seen.

"You seem to be a good rider," Ingo complemented with an icy tone, "How would you like to race?"

Link ignored him, but continued to gallop around the fenced area, jumping over smaller fences situated in the middle. The farmhand growled and began to pace, but every time he looked up and saw the smile on 'Klin's' face or heard Epona's happy whinny, he grew more restless.

"Look, if you race me AND win, you can… KEEP THE HORSE!"

Both boy and animal paused at the words. "And if you win?"

Ingo's smile grew to a feverish grin. "You owe me another fifty rupees."

"Deal."

That was how Link won a friend and busted a fraud. The race was simple: one lap around the track. The hard thing was that Ingo was not known for playing fair by any means. While Epona was arguably the fastest horse in the ranch, no animal could take being rammed into the fence like she was and continue on. Yet, somehow she did and won the race.

Ingo was infuriated, driven crazy at this point. Though Link had won fair-and-square, he was almost forever locked in the ranch. Thanks to an amazing horse and Link's overconfidence, they were somehow able to jump over the ranch's outer walls to escape.

Ingo screamed and launched himself at his abused mount to give chase, but quickly found himself indisposed. After all, one could find it extremely hard to move when pounced on by a Sheikah.

 _I've done things in my life that I'm not proud of. Many of them needed to be done quickly and effectively, while some required a delicate touch. None of them, however, satisfied me as much as setting a certain farmhand straight._

Link POV

Link returned to the ranch with cautious steps, the Master Sword drawn and by his side. He had found Talon at Kakariko and travelled with the lazy man to reclaim his home. Truth be told, Link wasn't sure if he could do it without bloodshed. The man he met before at the ranch was unsteady and violent…

With a curt gesture at Talon to remain behind, Link crept into the entrance. His feet barely made a sound on the grassy slope. Despite it being day, he was certain that there was no way that he'd be caught…

"Welcome, sir, to Lon Lon Ranch!"

Link cursed as Ingo leaned forward with a bright smile on his face and a humble figure met him instead of the anger he was expecting. "Ingo? What happened?"

"Oh, nothing sir. Is it not a wonderful day?"

The Hero of Time looked at the overjoyed man, trying to not be disgusted at the change. How it happened, he didn't know. Somehow, Ingo was now much happier than he had been even before Ganondorf had taken over. Something about that was wrong in the extreme. "Whatever," he muttered to himself, unaware that Ingo was still listening, "I have to find Sheik."

"S-Sheikah…?" Ingo's happiness was broken by a thread of terror, his face paling at the name. He took a few deep breaths before he spoke again, a hesitant smile breaking out on his features once more. "A good day to you, sir!"

As Link was leaving an all too happy sight, he rubbed his forehead. _Sheik, what did you do to him?_


	6. Chapter 6

**_P.S. I haven't said this before, but it is true for all of the Fic: I do not own the Legend of Zelda, even though I might wish that I did..._**

 _Nothing could hurt quite as much as knowing the hardships that I was about to hand to a person I cared for. I knew what must be done and faced, but I could not help. This problem plagues many. It almost broke me._

Link was panting by the time he reached the stairs leading to the Forest Temple, having taken a few blows from the moblins guarding the area. I watched his pace slow and his eyes fill with nostalgia as his gaze fell on one tree stump. His fairy rocketed from under his cap and settled her body on the wood, letting her wings droop heavily.

"It's all changed…"

The hero didn't respond to Navi's statement. He had turned from the stump and was glaring back the way he came, as if the intensity of his look would destroy the creatures that had overrun his home. Never before had I felt such a feeling roll off of his tense shoulders. It was a violation of the worst kind—having your home desecrated—and I was dragging him through it.

I wanted to comfort him, but knew that doing so would bring about a major disadvantage for the both of us. Instead, I watched. I saw as anger melted into single-minded determination. The hero now looked the part as he cast his piercing gaze around.

I dropped to the grassy floor. "The flow of time is always cruel," Link turned, a hopeful smile touching his hardened features. "Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it. A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days." I paused and pulled my golden harp into view. "In order to return to this location, play the Minuet of Forest."

Link had the Ocarina of Time held to his lips before my fingers had landed on the correct strings. "This is the song," I whispered as I began to pluck the tune out. The hero constantly hit wrong notes in his haste and desperation to continue onward. I sighed, but remained patient as we slowly worked through the song.

"I think I know it." Link muttered, looking at his instrument fondly. The melody resonated so much with the forest and its atmosphere that it was unsurprising that Link took a liking to it.

I smiled sadly, my cowl hiding the motion. "Link… I'll see you again…"

"Sheik, wait!"

The deku nuts had already left my grasp and blinded his eyes from my escape. In my concern, I remained in sight of the temple. Once more, I found myself praying to meet with the hero again.


End file.
